


Olympic Jacket

by ScribblerQueen1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flirting, I can't imagine Victor not instantly trying to woo Yuuri no matter when they meet, M/M, Pre-Canon, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, olympic, pre-sochi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblerQueen1/pseuds/ScribblerQueen1
Summary: Both Russia's and Japan's Olympic Jackets look very similar, so when Yuuri has to wear his to a qualifying tournament it accidentally gets switched with Viktor Nikiforov's jacket, and becomes and interesting meeting.~Companion Piece to my Olympic Theory meta on TumblrI am slowly going to start taking requests for Fanfiction so takes a look at the guidelines on my blog. ~Link in Notes~





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be a companion to my theory that Yuuri may have gone to the Olympics in 2014 and is slight ashamed for not scoring high or getting a medal. Viktor is also quick to fall for Yuuri and tries to woo him but makes Yuuri blush more than anything.
> 
> https://thescribblerqueen.tumblr.com/post/158196227216/olympic-theory ~ The Meta
> 
> https://thescribblerqueen.tumblr.com/ ~ My Blog for Fanfiction
> 
> I am slowly going to start taking requests for Fanfiction so takes a look at the guidelines on my blog.

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably in the elevator with his coach. Usually when he showed such nervous habits it was because he was anxious about his impending figure skating competition that was occurring that weekend, not that the one he was at wasn’t making him nervous but it just wasn’t his focus at the moment. Currently he was at a grand prix qualifier preparing to head to practice at the rink in his Olympic jacket.

Now most people if they were in his position wouldn’t think to be worried, he’s an Olympic athlete what does he have to worry about? Sure, he had gone to the Olympics the previous year but in his mind, it was nothing special, he hadn’t managed to medal or even get relatively close to the podium coming in 7th which would make him an unlikely candidate for any other top figure skating competition with only the best 6 competitors going to finals, four-continents, and worlds. 

Had he had to compete with anyone outside his country to get to the Olympics he wouldn’t have even made it. Besides he had come in 6th when it came to nationals that didn’t even make him the best in his country it had just pure luck. 1st and 2nd automatically went to the Olympics while 3rd went to worlds as the two competitions overlapped. He had figured being that 4th and 5th were two of the three skaters that had competed in the last Olympics that they were going.

Until one announced their retirement following nationals and the other injured himself, which lead him to being woken up in the middle of the night with JSF calling his phone in a rush a few weeks before telling him he needed to fly to Japan immediately. 

In all he had felt just to be a replacement and even though Viktor Nikiforov was on the same ice it honestly didn’t feel like he had earned anything or made any real achievement, there were tons of Olympic athletes who were only good in national competition and weren’t anywhere close to the level that the medalists were, he was just one of them.  
So, coming to this competition with the jacket on honestly made him feel like a fraud just wearing it. Normally he wouldn’t even consider wearing it to any competition however this morning at breakfast some rowdy kids had run by spilling some terrible sticky and highly staining juice on his regular jacket that he wore for competition. It ultimately had to be sent to the dry cleaners as the stain wouldn’t come out.

Seeing as he had to wear something to show he was representing Japan his only other choice was his Olympic jacket, which Celestino had conveniently brought. So, he was embarrassed and felt awkward wearing it knowing what people would think.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out and exited the hotel walking towards the ice rink located right across from it. On the way Yuuri made his best effort to hide the Olympic rings on his jacket despite Celestino frowning at him for it they got in to the rink with no extra attention.

Yuuri quickly shredded his jacket once they got to the ice and put it on the bench to begin warming up so that he could get to practicing his routine. Once his skates were on and he was on the ice he noticed that there was a little more commotion than usual around the rink, especially over by the barrier. Yuuri just continued gliding around the ice looking over to catch a glimpse of what had everyone’s attention only to stumble.

Viktor Nikiforov was at his grand prix qualifier that he wasn’t even competing in.

After the initial shock wore off he remembered a specific article from a few weeks ago, mentioning that Viktor had apparently been running off on his own a lot lately and causing trouble for his coach. Considering his coach stood a few feet away from him talking to other skaters it was obvious that Yakov had brought him there to keep an eye on his wandering student so that he didn’t take off before his own qualifier which was next week if he remembers correctly. 

It meant that his Idol would be watching him skate during the next few days which set off a whole different bunch of nerves for him and so he continued to work on his program in the hopes that he wouldn’t make a complete fool of himself.

After dedicating a few hours of practice Celestino decided it was time to pull him off the ice so that he could rest for tomorrow’s skate and not be tired. Yuuri skated to the barrier and put on his guards before stepping off the ice to remove his skates, taking a sip from his water bottle as he did. He signaled to his coach that he was ready to leave as he grabbed his jacket and hung it over his arm.

They were making their exit when Morooka, the reporter who actively followed his career, flagged him down for an interview which he obliged. “Morooka-san it’s nice to see it’s been a while with the off-season.”

He nodded fervently in return. “I’m glad to see you again, I’ve been wanting to know what new plans you have for improving this season, after last season I’m sure your fans are excited to see you advance.” Yuuri blushed knowing that he was referring to the Olympics and started to shrug on his jacket which felt weird probably because he wasn’t used to it.

“Well I’m just trying to do my best to make Japan proud, I had a good practice today and I’ll be resting in preparation for tomorrow.” Morooka’s mouth opened to speak before he paused looking down. 

“Yuuri-san that isn’t your jacket.” The comment made him look down to see a familiar color scheme with a completely different design from Japan’s Olympic jacket, it did however still look highly familiar. His mind provided that information when he heard someone call from behind. 

“Excuse me, I think our jackets have been switched!” At that moment, he realized that he was wearing Viktor Nikiforov’s Olympic jacket and not his own. They must have both placed them down on the same bench and without realizing it he picked up the wrong one. Viktor had finally caught up, Yuuri’s jacket in hand when he made a comment. “Ah, I see you’ve realized that as well, oh and you look so cute in my jacket it’s so big on you it’s kind of a shame I have to take it back.”

Yuuri just looked dumbly at his idol for a second not believing that his was right there in front of him wearing his jacket on top of it. “I’m-I’m sorry they’re the same color so I didn’t even realize it.” He started to take off the jacket when Viktor stopped him.

“Hold on don’t take it off yet, I think this would make a great picture. I’ll put your jacket on.” A moment later Yuuri finds Viktor fitting in tightly to his jacket and pulling him into a selfie. He pulls away to take a couple separate shots of Yuuri before typing away at his phone before showing him that he had posted them on Instagram.

v-nikiforov  
Accidently switched jackets with @katsuki_yuuri and he looks better in my jacket than me #OlympianProblems

He’s shocked the Viktor knows he name, next he’s more shocked that Viktor complimented his looks, and lastly, he recognizes him on the same level. This must be a dream but he knows it’s not and somehow manages to trade back jackets with him.

Viktor spots his coach and makes his goodbyes. ”Yuuri good luck tomorrow, I’ll cheer for you hopefully my rink mate won’t be too mad.” He winks flirtatiously and waves before leaving causing him to blush. He doesn’t even remember going back to the hotel just that his next actions are him making frustrated noises into his pillow before looking at his phone which is blowing up with notifications from the post. When he clears them the first thing he does is call Phichit.

He already of course knows. “So how does it feel to have your idol flirt with you.” He groans at his friend who does nothing but laugh back in response.

“It was a complete and utter accident that I took her jacket, he was probably just trying to make me feel better.” Yuuri debated with his friend. 

“But it wasn’t necessary to flirt with you, he could have left that off completely. Also, it’s not even worth it to flirt with someone who might be straight unless you’re hoping they aren’t.” By the end of Phichit’s analysis of his interaction with Viktor, Yuuri is practically on cloud nine and it remains to carry him through his competition nerves the next day.  
He had honestly forgotten that he was in competition solely because he was completely overwhelmed by the fact that Viktor had upon seeing him enter the rink blew him a kiss and waved to him while shouting well wishes.

It only seemed to really click when his performance ended and the cheering and gifts being thrown that he was competing and not in some dream world. “Oh, god what did I just do I can’t remember anything from my short program.” He thought as picked up a stuffed poodle from the ice and heads toward the Kiss & Cry for his scores. Celestino handed his guards and pulled him into a half hug as he guided him towards the seating.

Thankful the announcers read the score as it pops up because he can’t read it at all without glasses. Wait- did they just read off 95.63? He turns to his coach. “Did I just hear that correctly?” He doesn’t hear the question but his next words answer it anyway. “Yuuri you just beat your personal best by over 10 points!” and he’s shocked himself wondering how he did when he didn’t remember it. 

He doesn’t think much more about it because he hears Viktor shouting congratulations from behind the reports and Celestino is quick to direct him over to the skater because it would be bad publicity if his anxiety kicked in now and caused him to walk away. “You’re in first! I mean you’ve only be the second person to skate but you’re in first with a really good score!” Viktor cheers causing Yuuri to blush visibly. 

“Thank you, I think you just really helped me calm my nerves this morning.” The words slip out unexpectedly because he had no real clue as to what to say but it’s too late to change what he’s said. Viktor smiles softly at him in response and he swears that he can make some pink out gracing the other skater’s cheeks. He watches as Viktor’s eyes look down and widen.

“Wait they threw you a stuffed poodle? They never throw me stuffed poodles and I love poodles!” Viktor cries out in playful indignation at his own fans causing Yuuri to fill with heartfelt laughter. 

“My fans tend to throw me things that remind me of home because I’m away studying and training abroad, they threw the poodle because of my dog.” Yuuri tells him and gestures to the bag of stuffed poodles and sushi that Celestino was carrying. This causing Viktor to gush and his eyes sparkle in excitement.

“You have a poodle too! Show me pictures I have to see!” Next thing he knows is that he’s showing him pictures of Vicchan on his phone which Viktor also gushes over his poodle phone case as well. “Vicchan is such a cute name! It’s so not fair that my fans don’t throw me stuffed Makkachin, they really care about you so much!”

“Well I get tons of stuffed poodles at my competitions it doesn’t matter to me if you take one, if you really want one.” Yuuri offers without thinking about it and Viktor is ecstatic when he hands him the one he’s holding. In a split second, Viktor is excitedly thanking him while pulling him in for another selfie and he suddenly feels a kiss pressed to his cheek and his face heats up as the camera shutters rapidly in succession.

Viktor is quick to post them before he can say much of anything and shows him. Viktor had chosen four photos the first is them smiling at the camera with the plushy in between them, the next is Viktor turning his head toward him, the third is the kiss on the cheek and the last is him blushing hard.

v-nikiforov  
Apparently both having poodles is another thing we share besides Olympic jackets! @katsuki_Yuuri is wonderful for giving this stuffed poodle to me when I told him I never get thrown poodles even though I have Makkachin! His dog’s name is vicchan and is so adorable just like his owner, I just had to thank him! #poodles4life #OlympicTwinning

Viktor makes quick goodbyes when his coach calls him and the reporters soon swamp him as quickly as Viktor leaves asking questions about their relationship. He answers a well as he possibly can while still being confused about it himself and manages to free himself when the next skater receives their score, still lower than him keeping him in first with a good chance of still medaling.

For the rest of the event Yuuri’s mind has blacked out to everything happening around to him and he sits in the private seating cheeks flushed with a blush and a hand to his cheek. Viktor kissed him on the cheek. Viktor kissed him. He could honestly die happy right here and now. Suddenly his coach is shaking on his shoulder and he pulls out of his daze and looks to see what’s going on. 

The last skater’s score had popped up on the screen and was now being shown with the other scores and- his was still on top? He grabs for his glasses just to make sure and it doesn’t change what he sees. His score is still ranked first for the short program and he’s shocked.

Reporters surround him and his coach as they make their way to the exit and Yuuri gets overwhelmed and is started to feel the panic creep in from wherever it’d been hiding until now. How is he going to pull off his performance for tomorrow he has no idea how he managed to fight down his anxiety today and get to be in first at all. Celestino can obviously tell that it’s too much but he can’t seem to get them through despite urging the reporters to let them and that Yuuri needs to rest.  
His chest is tightening and he’s fearful that he’ll go into a full-blown attack right in front of everybody. Suddenly the crowd eases away from them and he wonders why when something pops in front of his vision. He moves his head back to view what had been shoved in front of his face to realize it was a familiar stuffed poodle.  
“Hey, you seem to have caused a stir. Not that it’s surprising.” Viktor laughs at the surprised look on Yuuri’s face. “I hope you do well tomorrow, I would like to see you again at the finals.” He nods numbly.

“I’ll do my best as long as you do as well.” Yuuri says finally finding his voice again. “Good, see you tomorrow!” and in that moment, they’re freed from the crowd of reporters and Viktor has captured their attention from him and he can only look back as Celestino guides him out.

At the hotel reporters hound them as well but the security gets them by quickly and once back in their room they order room service for dinner and Celestino talks to him but he just fades out of the conversation and heads for a shower after their meal.

In the shower his thoughts travel to Viktor’s actions over the last two days and he can’t help but feel a bit giddy by the attention he had gotten from him. Viktor Nikiforov believed in his skating ability and he hadn’t disappointed him, it was almost as if he’d brought out something inside him the part which he himself could only bring out when he was skating alone and no pressure.

He reached out toward his cheek where Viktor had kissed him earlier and a small burst of hope bloomed in his heart making it warm and putting him at ease. If he held onto this he could do it tomorrow he knew he could. Stepping out of the shower he could feel an air of excitement about tomorrow and headed to sleep with a clear mind for once.  
When the morning came Yuuri knew exactly how he wanted to portray his Free Skate. His theme for this season was Longing and the thing that he had wanted for so long was to be on the same ice as Viktor and have his acknowledgement. That would be his focus, the story would start would start with his first moments on ice and how it helped him, called to him, then to the first time he saw Viktor skating and how he was entranced by him, striving to reach him, to his acknowledgement and the feeling of the finish line being right in front of him was where he would end. His free skate wouldn’t be complete until he finished his qualifiers and stood on the ice in Sochi in December.

Warm ups on the rink make him antsy wanting to perform right that minute he wanted to skate and show his performance to Viktor immediately but he would be last to skate and it was killing him. He looked around trying to figure out where Viktor was at that moment, whether or not his coach was trying to keep him away from starting anymore trouble.  
A whistle catches his attention and he looks up to the private seating for the skaters and coaches to see Viktor wave before blowing a kiss and his heart beats loudly causing him to blush and glance away shyly for a moment before waving back. They signal the end of warm ups and he gets off the ice and moves off to the side still mentally configuring his changes in his program.

He plans to backload some of his stronger jumps which include the Quad-toe loop and his triple axel which he rarely falters on and some consider to be his signature move as he is one of the few to accomplish the jump, none had managed a quad version yet but can substitute a quad in points with a clean execution. If he can get two of each in the second half of his program it would be spectacular. 

He spends the rest of the time focusing on his spin transitions to maximize the flow but whether it will come together when he’s on the ice is different but he wants it so badly that he can nearly feel himself actually doing it.

When his name is called he swiftly steps on to the ice and does a few laps around the ice before taking center. The music starts off softly building as a he matches it to the story. His first steps on the ice as a child, it’s familiar comfort sinking into him. Skating with Yuuko and Takeshi. The music starts its sudden ascension speedily. This is the moment that he becomes entangled with Viktor’s performance and he puts in what’s intended to be a triple flip, the takeoff has great height and as he spins he thinks for a moment that it’s too much and he’ll over rotate it but it becomes clear that he still has better than enough height as he passes the last turn and a half required for a triple flip. It goes another half turn, then another, he holds his breath for the last half turn when he feels it merge with the regular landing.

His blade touches the ice, smooth and a quick tightening of his core maintains his balance. He can’t believe it but he just did a quad-flip, clean no touch down on the ice. A thrill runs through him and he whips through his most complicated step sequence with such ease that a rather crazy idea pops into his head and he’s going for it.  
The second half blurs by he puts in all four of the jumps he wanted in, nice and clean. At the very end his counts the beats of the song for the part he knows will fit what he wants nicely. Two beats before he prepares himself and goes for the jump. It has the height and remains steady as the first, landing and completing another quad flip.  
It’s so close to the end of the song that it’s risky of running over but the way it lands enables him to end in his final pose the second it’s completed. Coming to a complete abrupt stop.

He’s breathing harshly and his legs are numb but the crowd roars to life. Celestino is in shock and not at all angry over the changes in his program. He relaxes from his pose waving to the crowd arms shaking. Picking up the nearest plushy he skates over to the Kiss and Cry before his legs can get the chance to collapse from underneath him.  
He’s handed his guards and puts them on just in time to be in the perfect landing for a flower crown to come down on his head. A look at the monitor shows him blue roses that are awfully familiar and the camera pans out to show Viktor with his hand out stretched from throwing it a pleased look on his face.

A look at Yakov says there’s reason Viktor was made to sit in the stands because the man seems exasperated at that point. He nods and smiles to Viktor before sitting for his score.

194.23 his total 289.86. High for a qualifying score at the beginning of the season and because of it he has first. A gold medal.

Somehow, he withstands the media, likely because he’s in shock and stands on the podium, in the middle, the top, the gold medalist. He must be dreaming but it’s his first step to the grand prix final and for once he is confident and sure of himself.

He doesn’t see Viktor afterwards which is disappointing and they make it back to the hotel and he swears he is dead on his feet after that performance. As he makes a move to open his door someone calls his name from down the hall. 

Viktor is running towards him smiling and waving, quickly captures him in a hug. Yuuri nearly loses his balance but Viktor eases off. “I knew you could do it!”  
“Thank you for believing in me.” Yuuri responds in earnest. Viktor is smiling so brightly that he thinks it could light a dark room. 

“Ah! Before I forget can I get your number I’m leaving tonight for my own competition and I didn’t want to leave without it.” Yuuri automatically becomes flustered and starts typing it into Viktor’s phone and hitting save. Viktor stops to take a picture of him for his contact and then sends a message to his phone so he can save it.

“Well you probably have to get ready to leave for your flight. I don’t want to make you miss it otherwise I might not see you at the grand prix final.” Viktor nods in agreement. “Yeah I should.”

There is a quiet pause and then Viktor reaches out and grabs his medal. Before he can ask anything, Viktor kisses it and smiles. “For good luck.” He explains before making a quick exit and Yuuri is left a blushing mess with Celestino standing behind him awkwardly trying to pretend he didn’t see that.


End file.
